federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - July, 2391
This page chronicles posts #22561-22680 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2391. *CP - June, 2391 *CP - August, 2391 Earth Plots Third Week Going out on a date with MERIK EVEK, MINIYA MUNROE talks to him about the things she has to do to keep them together longer. MINIYA comes over to play some board games with MERIK only for things to get sexy and frustrated since he wants more than he can give her. Cardassia Plots First Week Back at her apartment, SIOMANE TARA and AFON MAKLA have a run in with TODUS MAKLA before FREN DANAN arrives to look after the situation and bonds more with Tara. When JORGU DANAN and FREN DANAN finally find out about TARA’s paternal situation, they are shocked to realize it was Gul Revok. TARA calls MARCUS when she finds out and tries to talk to him but he gets sidetracked when she talks about Garak in a more personal way. FREN seeks out TARA after things have calmed down and they discuss what happened before she confesses she is in love with him but understands they cannot be together. FREN is frustrated with the situation and starts looking into things for Tara’s sake before JORGU tells him to back off and leave things be. GWENI DAMAR talks to BRODEL KASSAT after everything as settled and explains they can remain friends but she needs some time to think on more since Corat is being nice to her. TARA goes to GARAK’s residence where they talk about Ziyal and get a little more intimate. Second Week Concerned about what is going on with his children, JORGU DANAN asks to talk to SIOMANE TARA about Fren and how he thinks he will propose and wants her to say no. When TARA doesn’t agree, JORGU seeks her out again, getting her drunk but then cannot go through with his plans to harass her. Third Week Drunk at a party, TOREL DAMAR sends some inappropriate and sexy texts to Suni who is on Bajor. When KALILI MUNROE talks to ZAYN VONDREHLE only to realize the visions of people dying she has are only those who die in her lifetime. SUNI DAMAR finally calls TOREL back about the texts and they talk about their relationships with people of the opposite gender and the protocol in behaviour. SIOMANE TARA talks to ELIM GARAK and explains to him that she is going to wait for someone else and they break up. Fourth Week Intrigued by her lack of premonitions with ZAYN VONDREHLE, KALILI MUNROE talks to him again at the hospital to try and find out what it means and he recommends she talks to her mother. FREN DANAN and TARA go out on a date to Culat Cafe and talk about the future, and how she is going to be his love wife. Bajor Plots First Week At their survival tactics class, LINCOLN TREDWAY and LALI MUNROE get their final assignments from ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and are not impressed with the camp out. Back on Bajor, BENJAMIN WOLFE isn’t as excited to see KARYN DAX-WOLFE as she was hoping he would be. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD catches up with MARCUS WOLFE, filling him in about Karyn and the situation with the Klingons. For JAMES MUNROE’s birthday, he has a party at his house including MICHAEL RICHARDSON V, LALI and CYDJA MUNROE. Once there, Mike is introduced to a friend of James’ who he wants to set up with him. Lali gets annoyed and they bicker some. Finally confronting each other in the garden, they kiss but Cydja catches them, sending Mike inside. LALI and CYDJA talk about what has happened and Cyd just explains for her to be careful and sex. LALI has to get together with LINCOLN again for school and discusses her feelings about Mike, getting some male advice. CHRISTOPHER talks to ELIM GARAK and they decide that he will ask Chancellor Martok to DS9 to tell him the news. MICHAEL decides he has waited long enough for LALI and confronts her at the university, both of them talking frankly about their feelings and agreeing to date. Second Week Concerned about how things are progressing, LALI MUNROE decides that she wants to confess to JAMES MUNROE that she is now sorta dating Michael and really likes him. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is contacted by KATHRYN JANEWAY and shocked to learn that Chancellor Martok has been assassinated and the Klingons are blaming the Romulans. CHRISTOPHER is shocked and thinks that Garak has something to do with it and asks MARCUS WOLFE what he thinks he should do. LALI finally goes out on a date with MICHAEL RICHARDSON V and is happy to see that he is really trying. They talk and then have some sexy times in the shuttle. CHRISTOPHER gives his speech on the HV then talks to KARYN DAX-WOLFE about the possibility of maybe having to head out at some point. LALI decides to meet with INDIRA DORR to talk to her about Link, only to get more freaked out about the camping trip and bugs. MICHAEL is concerned when LALI explains she will be sharing a sleeping bag with Link and tells her to rethink because he may be jealous. INDIRA talks to LINCOLN about an engineering program she was let into so they talk and decide to break up. LALI then talks to LINCOLN about their final assignment and she is shocked that he recently broke up with Indy. Third Week Hoping to talk to KARYN DAX-WOLFE about boys and other things, MEGAN GREENWOOD has icecream with her before discussing the boy at school and both of them actually getting along. At the Thay house, MATTHEW HUNTER has been there and having sex with HEIDI THAY when ABBOTT THAY catches him leaving and bribes him to get candy and video games to allow them to continue to date. KARYN goes out on a sail boat with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and they talk about pirates and the old days on Bajor. When MATTHEW is back at HEIDI’s house, he talks to ABBOTT about weird guys and his mother dating them. Fourth Week Discussing the Klingon situation, MARCUS WOLFE and CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD hammer out a possible agreement between the Federation, Cardassians and Klingons to give legitimacy to the new leader of the Empire. MARCUS is confused about Garak going off to the Breen and calls SIOMANE TARA to ask about it, shocked that they broke up and she is now planning on being in a serious relationship with the Danan family. CHRISTOPHER goes home to play with VINCENT GREENWOOD and WILLOW GREENWOOD, making a card for Megan’s birthday. MEGAN GREENWOOD gives KARYN DAX-WOLFE a chance but having icecream and is happy when Karyn seems to encourage her relationship with the boy she likes at school. New character ISABELLE RICHARDSON is looking to date and finds WILLIAM BELL on a chat, getting to know him on there before they meet in person and have a good time getting to know the other. For MARCUS’ birthday, KATAL WOLFE and the family had a big party, only for them to end it on a bang but having sex and planning for a mini-vacation in August. Backposts Third Week July, 2nd week, 2391 Late for his date with LINA DOTAN, FREN DANAN arrives to offer his apologies but she tells him to leave early since she was no longer in the mood. #07 July, 2391 2391 #07 2391 #07